tekumelfandomcom-20200214-history
Races
Races: Human, Humanoid, Non-Human, & Aliens of Tékumel [[Gaming Races#Humans and Humanoid Races|Humans and Humanoid Races]] Humans are the vast majority of the five great empires. Livyánu, Mu'ugalavyá, Tsolyánu, Yán Kór, and Salarv'yá are ruled by humans and most of the smaller nations are formed and ruled by humans. With more than 60,000 years of history, the more humanoid races have blended seamlessly into society within the 5 empires. Tsolyáni Appearance Men average about 5 feet, 5 inches in height, and women are a few inches shorter. Both generally are wiry to medium in build. Skin colour is coppery-brown, and hair is uniformly fine, straight and glossy black. Men as well as women have little body hair, so beards are rare in the Imperium. Brown to black eyes are the only phenotype, and noses are often hawk-like and large. Women, of course, are a shade or two lighter in tone, and their noses are slightly less aquiline and smaller. The eyes of the women of the Empire of the Petal Throne are famous for their size, shape, and smoky allure. People with grey or green eyes are rare. People with blonde hair or blue eyes are considered abominations and treated as second hand citizens even within their own clan. It’s common for them to wear headgear and avert their gaze, often looking down so others do not notice their eye colour. Names All Tsolyánu have a personal name, a lineage name, and a clan name. The personal name comes first then the prefix hi- (vu- if the character is from Vra province, followed by the father's lineage name or dhu- [followed by the mother's lineage name] if the character is from north of Purdimál, and no prefix if the character is from the Chakas [with father's lineage name], also middle names are common in Purdimál and the northwest) and lineage name and then Clan name. So a sample name is Lazháto hiSsánmiren of the Sea Blue Clan. Male Names Achán, Adlár, Aijóm, Akársh, Aknállu, Akonél, Arjón, Arúken, Arkútu, Aútso, Autsúlto, Bálash, Bálesh, Báshan, Beshr'gí, Biyúrgashu, Burdángeth, Chai-Mirídai, Chámang, Chámangesh, Chángekte, Charikása, Cheggúkal, Chírringga, Chúrisan, Dádayel, Darakdákin, Dayárka, Dhúktemu, Díyo, Dlamúz, Dogéngor, Drésu, Drídakku, Ek'né, Eléchu, Emrá, Epéngar, Fashránu, Favréng, Fayél, Fayéru, Fereshma'á, Fíru, Fúrodhu, Gayán, Ghúru, Ga'ánish, Gáchayal, Gigésh, Girigáshna, Giriktéshmu, Grújung, Gyéshmu, Háikon, Hárchar,Hejéntu, Hejjéka, Héttukeng, Hóru, Hutligáinu, Ibásh, Ilélmuna, Itláng, Jágetl, Janiyél, Jijékmu, J'Tétl, Jugár, Kágesh, Kágoth, Kaikáma, Kaikúrodlan, Kakagánu, Kálmuru, Keléno, Kémuel, Khivásha, Korikádan, Korrúgu, Kotáru, Kuréshu, Kuruktáshmu, Kurshétl, Lazháto, Lóbi, Lumétl, Maluél, Mardékka, Mengáno, Meshmuyél, Mígor, Mikós, Mirkítani, Mírusaya, Mizhár, Mízhotl, Mnáshu, Mnéktu, Morusái, Mottán, Mridók, Mrígga, Mriggádashu, Mriktokén, Nebussá, Néqo, Néshkiruma, Ngangmorél, Ngarrádu, Nrigá, Nirún, No'ómu, Nrimálu, Núromen, Omél, Onttó, Orún, Panjáng, Pí'ur, Purjintókoi, Qolyému, Qorumá, Qurél, Qurén, Réshmel, Runmáru, Ruqú, Saku'ú, Sangár, Sánjesh, Sáno, Senyáto, Sérqu, Shémek, Shrákan, Sikún, Sírukkeng, Srumá, Ssiyór, Ssurusá, Su'ún, Teregásh, Thán'd, Thékuto, Tláneno, Tontikén, Trásune, Treshélmu, Tsél, Tsodlán, Tsokálon, Tsumikél, Tsutél, Tulkésh, Túrisan, Turugdáshen, Ucháng, Urukái, Urutlén, Verussá, Vichán, Visán, Visúmi, Vrishtára, Warghái, Yamashán, Zagár, Zhurák, Znayáshu Female Names A'én, Alíka, Almodhín, Anká'a, Aréli, Atín, Balané, Ba'né, Bará, Biyún, Chángil, Chashána, Chétsuni, Dashiluná, Dha'ála, Dhané, Dijáya, Dháli, Dijéla, Dlaruméi, Dléli, Dzái, Dzenúra, Elulén, Equníl, Eshásuni, Essiliá, Falyái, Farzhái, Fathméi, Ga'ilingálu, Galchái, Halé, Issá, Jalésa, Jaludá, Jangáiva, Janulé, Jinása, Kalusü, Ke'él, Layéth, Lelái, Linátla, Lulúngi, Lussáni, Mikúsa, Miruiné, Mísa, Mnelá, Mrissá, Mshén, Nalái, Nélel, Ngáya, Ninué, Notáza, Nrainué, Nye'étha, Ondéa, Onél, Osuré, Paluél, Prazhúri, Qiláin, Rayána, Réluen, Samélsa, Saréla, Sáyi, Senértha, Shánü, Sha'irá, Shekkára, Sídla, Sitláya, Srúdhal, Su'esá, Ta'ána, Tálodel, Terutrá, Tésso, Thialá, Tilíga, Tlamésha, Tlayésha, Tsaná, Tsunuré, Umá, Visháya, Wezhdá Lineage Name Aáuvesu, Amiyála, Arusá*, Ba'áshcha, Balúda, Barrégga, Beshyéne, Burusá*, Chagotlékka, Chaishyáni*, Chakkéna, Chánkolu*, Chayátl, Chorúkka, Chráyu, Chunmiyél, Chúyon, Dáishuna, Díridlan, Duruntláno, Fa'ásu, Fershéna*, Ga'ánish, Gurúma*, Harisáyu, Hehésha, Hoqqulén, Hlissána, Jáshte, Kashár, Kétkolel*, Khanúma*, Kharsáma, Kóyuga, Kurúshma, Kutonyál*, Kúrodu*, Kurósa, Makkocháqu, Mrachiyáku, Mraktiné*, Mrékka*, Mrissánmu, Mriyén*, Nakkolél, Náquma, Náshomai*, Nezár*, Nokór, Nrashqéma, Pagártra*, Purushqé, Qolyélmu*, Qurródu, Qurrulúma, Reretlésu, Ri'inyússa*, Sayúncha*, Sénkolum*, Sénkoru, Sérekel*, Sharvóya, Sóruna*, Ssáivra*, Ssánkoral*, Ssánmirin*, Srügashchéne, Tánkolel*, Tarkét, Tekku'úne, Tengetláku, Tetengkáino, Tétkuru, Tikéshmu, Tinésa, Tishkolén, Tlakán*, Tlekólmü*, Tlélsu*, Tukkolén*, Túkkimchash*, Tuplángte*, Turukén, Uséna, Váshkoru, Vessúma, Víridame, Víridu*, Vordésa, Vorodláyu, Voródu, Voruséka, Vrazhímü, Vraisúna*, Vravodáya, Viridáme, Vu'unávu, Vu'urtésh, Zháhlamu, Zhayárvu*, Zhnáyu* *Denotes a high or very high lineage Livyánu Livyánu Names (Male) Arvaz, Chorguz, Kiyuvaz, Meluaz, Mikonez, or change the ending of a Tsolyánu name t0 -az or -z (Female) Alitheb, Dailab, Ekkuneb, Mikonab, Nalueb, or change the name of a Tsolyánu name to to -ab, -eb, or -b Livyáánu Clans Gilded Wing, High Singing Bird, Mighty Blue-Green Wave. The Level of the Clan varies by region, in some places a clan is high, in others it is low. Mu'ugalavayan Mu'ugalavayani Names (Male) Amúsh, Atvállish, Birélish, Chelmú'utlish, Chuvúmish, Hakmúnish, Hautemkkísh, Hü'üsh, Mi'itlénish, M'ülgá'ash, Rejmísh, Vuimúlsh, Zh'kh'üsh, Zuné'esh or change the ending of a Tsolyánu name above to –ish or –sh (Female) Enísa, or choose a female name that ends in –a above (Lineage) Gáyashu, Gishkó, Giyó, Gusátl, Hri'ár, Malasháb, Mi'igúz, Tekhú'um, Tle'eqtól Other Names: (Ghaton) Chgá, Míu, Njú, (Lorún) Sí, Qáya, Zíris, (M'mórcha) Dóri, (Rannálu) Júrshu, Khúzi, (Tsolei) Béì, Nsô, Vrú, (Yan Kor) female—Déq, Mmír, Yilrána, male—Pjekf, Srmudg, Zhú, lineage—Dimáni, Ke'er, Kriyór, Ndalu Mu'ugalvayáni Clans Three Stones (Very High), Crimson River (High), Red Clans (Red Sword, Red Sun, Red Mountain, Red Stone) (High), Vermillion Axe (High), Hanging Rug (Medium), Open Hand (Medium), Red Sky (and Red Star) (Medium), Four Coins (Low) Aliens on Tsolyánu Non-humans in Tsolyánu are generally second-class citizens, if they are citizens at all. They may be permitted to work, if humans have specific need of them, but even after years of service, will usually still find themselves treated as outsiders (if, sometimes, respected ones), but will never be accepted into a Clan and thus will never be more than respected foreigners. Most are happy with this, seeking only to earn a good sum in Tsolyánu and then retire to their home territories. Some few, especially the Páchi Léi and Pé Chói, can be fully accepted into Tsolyáni society if they adopt human language and customs—and they may even attain Clan membership for themselves and their descendants if they serve the Empire well. Proper Names are given for races that have pronounceable names (except the Ahoggyá who are given distinctive nick names). [[Ahoggyá]] [[Hlaka|Hláka]] [[Nluss|N’lüss]] [[Pachi Lei|Páchi Léi]] [[Pe Choi|Pé Chói]] Pygmy Folk (Nininyál) Shén Swamp Folk (Hegléthyal) Tinaliya